<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stay The Night by Eternal_Darkness</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22841113">Stay The Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_Darkness/pseuds/Eternal_Darkness'>Eternal_Darkness</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>AFTG - Fandom, All For The Game - Nora Sakavic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Exy (All For The Game), College AU, F/F, M/M, Valentines gift, renison</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:08:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22841113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_Darkness/pseuds/Eternal_Darkness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hi.” The woman waved at her. Up close, Allison seemed to recognize her better. They had a design and textile class the year before, they never actually talked, but people she heard what people said about the other girl. She was almost as sweet as the chocolate chip cookies she made everyone the day before exams.l Allison stood there, not knowing what to do, before breaking the silence.</p>
<p>“Allison.” She blurted out.</p>
<p>“Pardon?”</p>
<p>“My name- it’s Allison.” She bit her lip and played with the edge of her dress. Attempting to calm her nerves. Despite the fashion shows and the self assurance she constantly gave off, Allison was never as confident as people thought. The stranger gave a soft smile, and Allison melted at the sight.</p>
<p>“Renee. I’m Renee.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Allison Reynolds/Renee Walker (All For The Game), Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Renison - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>AFTG Exchange Valentine's Day 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stay The Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The rhythmic thumping pumped through her veins. She could feel the vibrations of the music in her chest. Allison sighed, throwing her head back as she downed another glass of the burning alcohol. She could see her friend, already drunk and on the dance floor. she watched as they stumbled into a stranger, starting to awkwardly rock to the music.</span>

  <span>Looks like Allison would be going home on her own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She glanced to her left, noticing a petite girl sitting alone on a barstool. Her colourful hair and bubbling laugh at a cheesy joke the bartender told melted Allison’s heart. A small smile graced the strangers face as her delicate voice rang out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Another Polar Bear, please,” her dark eyes flickered over to the fashion major. She smiled, giving a small wave and gratefully accepting the drink from the bartender. Allison’s cheeks became as red as the lights as she covered her mouth with her hand, turning to stare at the countertop.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She took a deep breath and fiddled with the hem of her dress before turning too look back at the stranger. As her eyes lifted from the countertop, she noticed the girl no longer sitting at the stool. Instead, the stunning blonde had been replaced by a middle aged man.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She spun around to face the sea of people. Not too far away, she could spot the girl with the chocolate eyes squeezing between the crowd to bring the drinks to a booth. She sat down beside a shorter blonde man in the booth. They sipped the drinks and laughed, enjoying the company of one another.</span>
</p>
<p>

  <span>She had a boyfriend. Allison’s heart dropped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just as she was about to turn around and drown her sorrows in alcohol, she noticed a guy approach the two. The redhead, with a face littered in scars that Allsion itched to ask about, sat down opposite of the blonde boy. The two embraced each other as their lips met. The girl awkwardly fiddled with her fingers as the two boys beside her talked in hushed whispers over generous pours of alcohol.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Allison took a deep breath. She downed the rest of her gin and tonic before standing up and walking over towards the booth. The mysterious stranger looked up at her. Her gentle eyes staring deep into Allison's, her lips parted ever so slightly. She swallowed the lump in her throat and attempted to calm her racing pulse. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi.” She ducked her head and brushed her hair behind her ears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi.” The woman waved at her. Up close, Allison seemed to recognize her better. They had a design and textile class the year before, they never actually talked, but people she heard what people said about the other girl. She was almost as sweet as the chocolate chip cookies she made everyone the day before exams.l Allison stood there, not knowing what to do, before breaking the silence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Allison.” She blurted out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pardon?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My name- it’s Allison.” She bit her lip and played with the edge of her dress. Attempting to calm her nerves. Despite the fashion shows and the self assurance she constantly gave off, Allison was never as confident as people thought. The stranger gave a soft smile, and Allison melted at the sight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Renee. I’m Renee.” She extended her hand to shake Allison’s. The two stood there for a moment more. Everything else seemed to disappear. The music and shouts of people faded into nothingness, the people melted into darkness. It was only them. Only this moment. And they both wished it could stay that way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Until someone spills their drink onto Renee’s shirt. She stood up and groaned in frustration. Turning to talk to her friend, she froze, realizing he disappeared. Allison bit her lip, and before she knew what she was doing, the words dropped out of her mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Want a ride home?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>———</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Allison handed the helmet to Renee. She had driven this enough times to know she’d be safe. Jumping on the motorbike and revving its engine, she noticed Renee’s hesitance to get on the death contraction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Trust me,” Allison held her hand out, Renee smiled and breathed. She slipped her rough and calloused hands into Allison’s soft ones, the contrast seemingly perfect to her. She swung her legs over the bike and fastened the helmet. Allison guided Renee’s hands around her waist, gently urging her to hold on tight. Each of them stiffened at the intimate contact. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Allison shook it off and asked Renee for her address. As she listed off her apartment complex address, Allison instantly recognized it. It was where she and her roommate used to live after they moved out of dorms, a cute little complex a five minute walk away from the university. She drove the familiar roads through the night, loving how the wind whipped through her hair, and how Renee’s arms tightened around her with each turn. Within a few minutes, they arrived at the building.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"This is me..." Renee mumbled as she hopped off the bike. Allison nodded as she shut off the engine and held out her hand, waiting patiently for Renee to return the helmet. Her hair was a giant rats nest from the helmet and the wind, Allison held back her giggles behind a hand and quickly looked away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Renee stood there for a moment longer, hesitating to go inside. Allison really wanted to kiss her. When Renee realized how she was remaining silent, she gave a small smile and turned towards the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Allison sighed in frustration, why was she such a mess around this girl. In an impulsive moment, she leaped off the bike, and turned Renee around before she walked into the building. Holding him tight in her arms, Allison pressed her lips against Renee’s. What started out soft, soon became excited, like high schoolers kissing each other for the first time. And Allison couldn’t help but grin and eagerly nod at Renee’s next, breathless words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stay the night?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>